Blood Ties
by FirePrincess96
Summary: "He was saying everything she had been thinking for months. Tears streamed down her face. 'I don't want to be a monster anymore.'" What would have happened if on episode 23 Saya had listened to what Salomon told her about her blood family? Saya /Solomon Diva/Haji. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood +**

**Hey! and welcome to my new story! I have had this idea in my head for weeks now and I just had to let it out! This is a Solomon/Saya fanfic. I just love them as a couple. So if you don't like the pairing I'm sorry. There will be mentions of Saya/Haji but it's strictly friendship and blood loyalty things. There will also be a Diva/Haji pairing so if you're curious of how that would turn out...**

**Let's just say that Saya remembers everything in this story alright? She went to the zoo and all of her memories came back to her, so she now knows everything. This will help me flow with the story a bit more.**

**I also happen to love reviews (; Oh well, here is the first chapter of Blood Ties.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Please you must. You must believe me."

She thought it through. He seemed to be very strong and fast. If he had wanted to hurt either her or Haji, he could have done so by now.

"Haji, leave me alone with him."

"Saya!"

"I'll be fine. Haji…please."

"If that's what you wish" and his arms slowly fell to his side once more. At this He stepped aside and heard while the blonde chevalier asked his queen to go ahead of him, shortly following after her and leaving him behind.

Haji had just left them alone, and Saya couldn't help but feel nervous around the handsome blonde chevalier. As they walked she couldn't help but remember the way it felt to be in his arms, the way they danced so well together, or when he said they had good chemistry.

Solomon sighed. "Well that wasn't very nice. I did like his outfit though." She just stared at him, before deciding to ask the most pressing question on her mind.

"How did you know that we were here?"

"My big brother told me" he answered as he played with the newly acquired hole in his dress jacket.

"Big brother?"

"You saw him in Russia. I'm sure." He had yet to meet her eyes. When he looked up he saw the memories playing in her mind, no doubt remembering her not so pleasing first introduction to Amshell.

An idea popped into her head. Was this all a trap, had he made sure that she was here do that Diva could attack? He decided to voice her concerns.

He chuckled elegantly. "No, I have come all this way to end this useless battle."

She turned so that her whole body now faced him. "Useless…battle?" she sounded extremely confused.

He placed his hand on the bridge while looking over the zoo. "Decade after decade filled with loss suffering and pain. It was over a century ago, here that you started the battle against Diva. But this century old battle is futile for us chiropterans the only ones that benefit from this are the humans. Do you know why this place was called the zoo?"

"No why?" She had moved to his side, also watching over zoo from the bridge. And while they were side by side, she couldn't help but feel…safe.

"My big brother told me a long time ago that this place was once a special lab where rare animals from all over the world were gathered and tested to create a new creature and you and Diva, were no exceptions. Saya—" his tone had suddenly turned darker, and this startled her, for she didn't think someone who looked so pure could hold such darkness in him. "— you two were nothing but mere guinea pigs just to satisfy the curiosity of a man by the name of Joel Golshmith who didn't know what to do with his infinite wealth and endless spare time."

She suddenly felt extremely angry, how dare he? "That's a lie!"

"But how can you deny it Saya?"

"Because..." she hesitated "Because he was nice to me and was always there for me." She looked at the ground, doubt starting to form in her head. "No. He would never do something like that."

Solomon kept staring at the water, ignoring the burning questioning brown eyes of the girl next to him. "You never thought that he was perhaps being manipulative? That he was using you?"

It couldn't be, but then again, she remembered how interested he had always been on her well-being, how he wanted to know every single detail of her life. How she reacted to things, how much she grew, how many blood transfusions she needed. And then there was Haji. Joel had gotten her Haji, because he wanted to experiment on something, about him becoming her chosen one? How Joel rarely allowed Haji to leave her side. And when Haji went to ask for answers to his questions about her, Joel said she was different and interesting. No matter, he still raised her. Right? Did it matter that he had seen her as an experiment?

"But, still… I want to believe in him."

He sighed. "Looks like you were amongst humans a little too long."

"How can you say things like that to me!?" anger laced her tone. When he turned to look at her, she looked down right offended. "You don't know anything about me! You can't even begin to understand!"

"But I do." He stated calmly

"No! You don't!"

"I do understand!" He looked deep into her eyes "I understand because I am your real family. Yes, your real family by blood."

_No! This can't be real!_ She thought as she tried to run for it. And try she did, but a firm yet soft hand grabbed her arms and brought her back, to face him.

"You came all the way here to verify the truth didn't you? The truth about your real family. And to end this fantasy relationship you have with your fake family."

"It's not a fake family!"

"Are you sure?"

"Both Kai and Riku, they've always accepted me. I know they consider me part of the family. We may not be related by blood, but they are my brothers, we're one family!" She shut her eyes, not sure who was it that she was trying to convince "And I will always be my father's daughter!"

"Tell me Saya, does your so called family know that you've been living for over a hundred years, yet your appearance has never changed?"

She looked at him startled, clearly not knowing how to respond. "That's…something I…"

"Do Kai and Riku know you cannot live, without feasting on anothers blood? When they see you consume blood do you actually believe they will still accept you as their sister? Do you think humans can watch over you for decades, while you lay sleeping for years and years at a time?" She looked at him, denial clearly written all over her face. "How long will they wait?"

He saw the desperation written in her eyes and suddenly felt protective of her. "Saya, we are your family. And as your family we will stand by you. I understand that Diva is difficult to understand, but put yourself in her place. How would you act is you had been kept prisoner for such a long time? Would you honestly not hold a grudge against the world? Against the species that did that to you? Why do you insist on killing your own kind? Why do you insist on acting like a monster and kill your family?"

Tears had started to gather in her eyes. He was saying everything she had been thinking for months.

Tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to be a monster anymore."

He leaned down so that he was her height, and looked softly into her eyes. "You don't have to be one anymore. Not now, not ever again."

...

Haji had been watching over the zoo, and he could see the humans as they desperately searched for his queen. He had been protecting her for so long. He hated to see her hating herself and what she was. She should be happy and carefree. But she insisted on fighting. And so he will see her to the end and then, he would fulfill his promise, which he desperately hoped to evade fulfilling. As he sat there contemplating, something caught his sight and he turned to see his queen and the blue queen's chevalier emerge from the trees. He noticed her eyes were red as if she had been crying. He immediately stood up and went to her side, looking into her eyes and silently asking his question.

"I'm fine Haji. There is no need to worry."

"Indeed no need to worry at all. You see Haji; our dearest red queen has come to a decision. Would you mind telling him dear Saya?"

She looked at Solomon and smiled. Haji didn't like that smile so he silently glared. Then when Saya came to stand before him, he gave her his undivided attention.

"I decided that I don't want to fight anymore Haji. I want to live in peace. I want to experience the world and what it means to have a family. A real family. I want to get to know my real sister; I want to be able to understand her. I don't want to fight her anymore. Although I don't know if I ever really wanted to fight or kill her at all."

"Saya…"

"I know it's shocking, and that it's coming out of nowhere, but Solomon's right. I don't belong with the humans. I belong amongst my kind. Chiropterans like you and Solomon and Diva."

"Saya…are you sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been. Haji…I don't want to be a monster anymore."

"If that is what you wish." And he meant it. He stared at her face and he saw her smile. A real smile that he hadn't seen for a couple of weeks. He also saw how it seemed like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She looked…happy. And he was happy. Happy that she was coming to terms with whom she was, and since the blonde chevalier seemed to help her, maybe, just maybe, he wasn't that bad. However he disliked the way the other chevalier looker at his queen.

"Solomon. Would you please take us to my sister? I wish to talk to her."

Suddenly a new voice appeared.

"There is no need for that Solomon. Here I am."

* * *

**Oh! How will Diva react to the latest news? And what about the other chevaliers? Review and let me know what you think! If you have suggestions or ideas, feel free to leave them on a review or PM me (: I hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**FirePrincess96**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Blood +**

**Hello!**

**I want to thank the people that have taken up precious time to review! Ya'll are awesome. Thanks also to those that have added this story to their favorites or are following, you all made my day!**

***Butterfly1987:**** I really hope I don't let you down, but please let me know. I really like your ideas and I had already thought about the whole Saya embracing who she is, which is what I'm trying to show a bit in this chapter. I still have no idea how I'm going to get there but you know what couples I'm planing for this fic.**

***User 627:**** There will probably not be much Kai on this fic, but I think you might find it interesting how I use him in the future. **

***SevenSecretsGuardian:**** Thanks, I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Oh well, On with the story!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"There is no need for that Solomon. Here I am."

They all turned their heads quickly to see Diva emerging from within the trees, Nathan by her side. She walked slowly towards them until she finally stood three feet from her older sister. Solomon moved so that he was flanking Diva's right side, while Nathan flaked the left.

Solomon looked at his fellow chevalier. "Nathan, why have you brought Diva here?"

"Our dear mother was tired from being inside. She insisted on coming to the zoo. I believe she overhead you and Amshel talking Solomon. You should really be more careful, we would hate for something to go wrong, now wouldn't we?"

"Yes, now that would be most tragic."

Meanwhile the two queens stood facing each other silently.

"My dear sister Saya! What a surprise to see you here. Well actually it's not really, since I knew you'd be here." She giggled.

Saya looked at her sister. She decided that they needed to talk. Alone.

"Diva… do you wish to take a walk? Just the two of us? I believe that in all of our lives we've never been able to be alone together, as sisters. So…?"

"Will you be bringing that retched sword of yours?"

"No, I don't believe I will"

Diva let out a loud giggle. "Then Yes! Let's go sister" And she took off running with her arms extended by her sides, as if imitating and airplane.

As the two queens left the clearing, Haji looked at the place where his queen had just disappeared. Nathan came next to him and gave him a pat on the back. "Oh, don't you worry my dear Haji, Diva doesn't wish for any harm to come to her sister. She loves her. However when you love someone and all they want to do is run a sword through you, well, it's kind of hard to show it. Wouldn't you agree?"

Haji thought long about this. As he did both blue chevaliers thought he would not answer, when suddenly they heard a deep masculine voice "Yes that might make it hard to show."

Nathan gave a slight jump while clapping his hands in joy "Oh I do believe we will all get along magnificently! Now that both queens are in a path of unity, well I think we should all just get to know each other better, right Solomon?"

"Yes indeed. This will be the start of a new era."

"A fabulous era where the spotlight will always be on the two gorgeous queens. Blue and Red. Oh, what a spectacle! They will be stars and everyone will bow before them."

The three chevaliers where all standing together, and although conversation continued to flow, mostly from Nathan, all three wondered the same thing. What were their queens taking about?

…..

Saya watched after Diva, a small smiled on her face as she watched her little sister playing in the river. They had not gone far from where their chevaliers were, knowing that they would prefer it so. And while both queens enjoyed being together, they knew they would eventually have to talk. A few minutes later, Diva came and sat next to her sister in the river bay. They watched the beautiful scenery before them. Diva once again broke the silence.

"So you don't wish to kill me anymore?"

"No. I hadn't realized how much I was losing when I started this. Solomon helped me realize that I only really have one family. Yes, some of the humans have been nice to me. However, the more I think about it, the more I realize that they have been using me. The red shield, they tried to make it look like it was my choice, but in reality, I never had one. The wanted me, no, needed me to fight. They twisted my words and memories so all I knew, was hate towards my real family." Diva had moved next to her sister, and slowly rested her head on the elders shoulder.

"You know Saya, I have always loved you. Ever since you started to talk to me in the tower, and when you gave me my name I was the happiest girl."

Saya looked at Diva and smiled "I think I have always loved you as well. And probably that's why I felt so uneasy at the thought of actually having to see you, because that would have meant fighting you and killing you." Saya rested her hear on her knees and looked at the river. Sadness came upon her when she realized that, had she kept going, she might actually have done it, and then she would have been truly alone.

Diva looked thoughtfully at the river before speaking "I never thought about apologizing for what I did, because I'm not sorry." Saya turned to look at her younger sister. "When you set me free, I'm not sorry I killed everyone. I was so thirsty and so mad that they had put me in that tower. They were delicious! But I know that hurt you, so even when I'm not sorry, I am."

Saya sighed. She understood how Diva felt. In reality she really couldn't blame her for what she had done. If it had been her in that tower, she probably would have reacted the same way, and hold a grudge against the world. Forever.

"They really messed us up didn't they Diva? I hadn't realized it until today but they made me think like one of them. They made me hate our kind, and kill them. They made me a monster."

"They made us both monsters big sister. They had us fight each other. But you know what I found out?"

"What?"

"They are the real monsters. They fight each other for petty things; they search for power when they are weak and vulnerable. They cannot face the fact that there are better and greater beings in this world than they. So we need to show them that they cannot win against their superiors."

Saya was suddenly again in the Vietnam War. The fighting, the gun shots, and the blood. Humans killing humans. Humans using her to kill their own kind. And she realized that Diva was right. There was no history, ever, of a chiropteran fighting another. Unless you were talking chevaliers, but even that was rare. Chiropterans were a peaceful race. They were not monsters. A zebra thinks of a lion as a monster, but that does not make it so. Same with chiropterans, they were not monsters just because their food thought it so. She had never been able to think like this. Maybe, because she had never been allowed to think like what she was before; and she was a chiropteran, and not only that, a chiropteran queen.

"I agree. How do you propose we do that?"

"Oh, Amshel has a few plans, but we can talk about that later." Diva paused and looked at her sister. "Saya?"

"Yes Diva?"

"Do you mean it? Will you stay with me forever? As my family?"

Saya turned to look at her baby sister and took both her hands on her own before looking into her eyes. "I do. I will never leave you again; I will always stand beside you. We are family. We have been apart for over a hundred years. No more. I will stand beside for as long as you stand beside me. I promise."

"Big sister…" Diva had very small tears in her eyes. Suddenly Diva let out a long wail and proceeded to cry on Saya's shoulder. The later embraced her sister and ran her fingers through the former's hair. In that same instant all three chevaliers flashed into the river bay, ready to protect their queens against whomever it was that had dared threaten them. It was, however, a shock to find both queens, the blue queen wailing and clinging to the red queen, while the later had her arms around her sister in a loving and caring embrace and whispered soothing words into her sisters' ear. Soon the chevaliers' dropped their guards and theirs eyes softened at the sight before them.

Nathan as always had to comment on the occasion "Oh my dears, isn't this just wonderful. We are all a family once more!" he proceeded to take a handkerchief from his sleeve and make a big production of crying in a happy manner. Saya merely glanced at the chevaliers a small smile in her face, before returning to care for her sister.

…..

Kai had been running around everywhere looking for Saya but he just couldn't find her. He took his radio from where it rested on his hip and called out

"Hey guys I still haven't found anything. Anyone has seen anything. Anything at all?"

"Not where I am" Riku

"Still no sightings on the targets" David

"Me either, relax we'll find them eventually" Lewis

Kai sighed, and put his radio back on his hip. He continued to walk about, when he suddenly heard something that sounded like crying. He also heard a river and apparently the crying was coming from there. The crying sounded fairly familiar…wait he knew this…who was it? ...Saya! Kai hurried to where he thought he heard the crying coming from. As he made it to the tree line before the river bank what he saw on the other side of the river shocked him into a stop. He made sure he was well hidden before once again taking his radio from its place on his hip and pressing the communication button

"You guys, I found them."

* * *

**Cliffie! How will Kai react to what he saw? How will Saya react to Kai and the others finding her? Tell me what you think will happen. Love it, hate it? Hopefully I was able to grab your attention! I love reviews, so don't be shy(; The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love FirePrincess96**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood +**

**Hey Guys!**

**I wish to thank all of the people that have favorited, are following and/or have reviewed this story! Can I just say, you are amazing!**

**Butterfly1987****: I am sorry that they are short for your liking, but that's usually the lenght I work with. I promise I will try to make them longer (like this one (:) and I shall never make them shorter than 1,000 words. I hope you like where I'm going with this story!**

**Scarease****: Thank you! Here is the update!**

**User 627****: ): I loove Solomon(personal opinion), but I guess that all light (you know his kindness and all) has darkness (this would be his murdeous side) and at least he does it for a reason (kinda) instead of just killing for pleasure, like Karl does. **

**One more thing, I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****User 627**** You are awesome because you gave me an amazing idea as to where to go with this story! so thank you for that (:**

**Oh well, on with the story! (:**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You guys, I found them."

Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing. Saya looked like she was comforting Diva. She had her arms around her twin as Haji, and two other men (who Kai had no idea as to whom they were or their purpose), stood around doing nothing. Wasn't Haji supposed to protect Saya above all others? And what the hell was Saya doing not killing Diva?

"Kai, don't move. Send us your coordinates. "_David_

"Done. How fast can you get here?"

"3 minutes"_ David_

Kai sat at the base of a nearby tree, where he could still see the scene unfold before him, while he tried to understand the situation before him. Exactly 3 minutes later, Kai heard shuffling around the trees. Out of them emerged David, followed by Riku and Lewis. All of them stared at Kai, who in turn pointed in the direction of the river

"They're over there."

The two red shield agents and the young boy turned in the direction which had been pointed to them. A shocked expression appeared on Riku and Lewis's faces, while David kept his poker face, although Kai could have sworn he say surprise in his eyes for a second before it vanished.

"Is that…is that Saya?" Riku whispered. Shock coated his words.

"And Diva" a more responsive Kai commented.

"But who are the men? I mean I know Haji, but what about the other two?" Riku looked at David for an answer, while the later focused on the two said men, his eyes narrowing slightly "Chevaliers!" He exclaimed, surprise evident in his voice "Yes, they are most likely Diva's chevaliers. But why would they be here?" David looked down at the floor beneath him as he asked his question, he then looked at Lewis, hoping the former CIA agent would have an answer but merely getting a clueless look from the later.

Looking desperate Kai stood up and stood before David "Why does it matter? The real question is, how are we gonna get Saya out of there?"

Riku addressed Kai as he looked in the river's direction "Kai, I really don't think Saya looks upset. She looks kinda happy. It's like she wants to be there."

Kai went over to Riku and grabbed his shoulders roughly "Don't you dare say that Riku! She belongs with us; they probably blackmailed her or are tricking her into something. Now we just have to find out what it is."

All of a sudden all four of them heard a slight disturbance in the nearby bushes. When they turned to look there stood what they had assumed to be a chevalier. Dressed in a very loose purple shirt and pink pants with boots, he looked them over.

"Well, well, well. What do he have here? Oh, I do believe the queens will be most pleased with the snacks I have found for them!"

…..

At the other side of the river, Saya had managed to calm Diva down, enough for her to stop crying. Diva sat up and started to wipe her tears away when a hand came out of nowhere with a perfectly white handkerchief placed atop of it, and offered it to her. She looked up at Solomon looking worriedly at her; she then smiled a beautiful smile and took the handkerchief from him, wiping her tears away with the delicate cloth.

Seeing the blue queens' smile, both of her chevaliers smiled as well. It had been a long time, if not ever, that they had seen such a beautiful and happy smile grace their queens' face. They both turned to look at Haji who was also watching the queens and had a small but caring smile on his face and at this they realized that it had probably been a long time since the red queen had looked this happy and at ease as well.

But then all three chevaliers turned their heads in the rivers direction. The queens noticed this and inquired after their behavior.

Nathan stepped forward "Oh my darlings it is probably nothing at all, however if it will make you feel better I would gladly go and see what the matter at hand is."

"Please do. And do let us know what it is that you find" Saya answered. Haji had never seen her act as…regal as she did in that moment. Nathan kept looking at the queens as if trying to figure something out but Diva's voice brought him out of his trance "Nathan, do as sister Saya says."

"Oh but of course, I'm so ashamed for not obeying one of the queens orders. I shall now go and put your worries to rest." And with that he vanished using his chevalier speed. Not a minute had passed when he was back, but as soon as he arrived he left again, not before leaving two figures on the ground and coming back with two more. He unceremoniously dropped them and, following the example of his fellow chevaliers, went to stand by the queens.

Two of the figures groaned as the stood up while the other two went on their feet almost as fast as they had been put down. Soon they were all standing and Saya made her face stay emotionless when she recognized the people standing before her. Kai. Riku. David. Lewis. Two members of her "family" and two members of the organization that had turned her into a monster.

Once the chevalier had put them on the ground Kai stood up immediately and noticed David was standing as well. He looked and still he could not believe the sight before him. Saya and her twin, Diva, were standing next to each other, Saya had a perfectly emotionless face on, one he had never seen before, while Diva was giggling and rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet. Then Diva leaned over a whispered something on Saya's ear, at which the later smiled. She then addressed them

"Why are you here?"

"What kind of idiotic question is that? We are here to get you back of course!" All of a sudden Kai felt something pressing against his throat and a face with blonde hair appeared before him

"How dare you? When addressing one, or both, of the queens you WILL watch how you speak."

Kai glared at the chevalier "Like hell I will. She's my sister; she's got a right to know that I'm pissed at her!" Solomon then sighed "Well then, I guess you leave me with no other choice" He then raised his sword/hand and as he was about to strike he heard her voice

"Solomon…" Said chevalier turned to face his queen, Diva has a curious look on her face "I don't want him killed, at least not yet. And my sister agrees with me." Solomon put his arm down and walked back toward the queens, he then knelt before them "If that is what you wish, it shall be done." Then Saya stepped forward and looked at David

"I think it is clear that I am no longer fighting for you. I never really understood before but I understand now. I am not a monster. You, the Red Shield, made me one. I don't, and will not, protect you anymore. My allegiance lies with my family. And Haji will be coming with us too."

Kai stepped forward as well "Your family? What the hell Saya. Riku and I, we are your family."

"No you are not, if you were you wouldn't encourage me fighting, you wouldn't have kept secrets form me. I know you know about Joel's diary Kai. And yet you never told me. Diva is my sister. My only sister, and her chevaliers as well as my own, they all are my true family. That is the truth." Saya then walked back and turned her head to the side as she addressed them all "I don't wish to keep fighting, however should you keep killing my kind and attacking my family, you may consider me your enemy" She then turned to Diva, who in turn asked her

"Is it time to go big sister Saya?"

"I believe it is"

Haji and Solomon then turned and grabbed a hold of their respective queens and, using their chevalier speed, disappeared. Nathan however stayed behind and looked with pity at the orange and brown headed boys. He then turned his head in the rivers' direction.

"I think you should take the red queens warning seriously. We both know that in an all-out war, chiropterans would easily defeat humans, no matter what kind of fire arms you use." He then turned to look at them all with a sarcastic smile on his face "We would hate for anyone to get hurt, wouldn't we?" He then disappeared in the same fashion as the others did.

Kai fell to his knees, the full impact of what Saya had said, finally hitting him. He couldn't believe it. Saya, his sister, had turned against them? That was BS and he would make sure she knew that. "We have to go after them, we have to get Saya back" He turned to look at David who in turn looked at him, perfect emotionless mask on, but his eyes held pity and maybe, just a bit of fear.

"No. We will be going back to Head Quarters. We must report this in and discuss how we will proceed from now on."

"You are just gonna let her go? She is right here, within our reach, we have to get her back!"

"Kai!" Riku was looking at his elder brother desperately as he noticed the change in David's demeanor.

David walked slowly towards Kai, before standing before him and grabbing him roughly by the front of his shirt "I don't know if you heard me correctly. We are going back, end of discussion. Saya has turned on us; she will not be coming back. Grow up and realize that the world doesn't work the way you want it to. People betray each other every day, so you better start acting like the man you think you are, and suck it up to do your duty. You have sworn yourself to help and protect the Red Shield. If your word means anything at all, then you will follow orders, and those orders say that we are getting out of here and back to HQ. Is that understood?"

Kai glared at the older blonde man, and roughly pushed himself away from him. He stood and locked gazes with him and for a while neither backed down, until Kai looked down at his feet and clenched his hands. "Kai, is that understood?"

"Yeah, I get it. No need to talk to me like I'm a little kid."

"Then stop acting like one." Riku went to Kai and grabbed his hand while David turned to Lewis "We need to move out now, if we are to make it back to HQ before nightfall"

"Sure thing boss. Hey, don't you think you were a bit hard on the kid? He did just lose another member of his family."

"He needs to learn to cope, or else he'll be lost before he can even start fighting to get her back" He then addressed the two younger boys "Kai, Riku we are moving out." Then they proceeded in their way back to Head Quarters wondering how the hell they were going to make it out of this mess.

…..

After leaving the humans behind and when they were a safe distance away Haji and Solomon put the queens back on their feet. Diva then started to sing while Saya walked over to the bridge and looked down on the water. "You know Diva I always admired your singing. But I think you already knew that didn't you?" Diva just continued to sing, however a small smile had appeared in her face, just for a second. "If I remember correctly it's the reason why I let you out of the tower, wasn't it? It seems like such a long time ago"

"That's probably because it was" a soft and warm voice said next to her. She turned and saw that Solomon now stood next to her, gazing too at the river.

"I know, but somehow, sometimes, it doesn't feel quite as long as it has been. Probably because I have been sleeping for most of that time."

Solomon chuckled lightly and Saya found that she enjoyed hearing his laugh. She then turned to face away from him and the river. She saw Diva singing but what caught her attention was not so much her singing but the way that Haji was looking at her. His eyes held a slight sparkle that Saya had never seen in her chevaliers' eyes before. She smiled lightly, happy that Haji would find happiness, for she knew that her sister found her chevalier to be 'rather cute'. '_Maybe they could be together in the future'_ Saya thought a small smile grazing her face. She then turned to look at Solomon who smiled back at her. _'And maybe I could find happiness as well'_ She thought to herself, smiling at the thought. She no doubt held an attraction for the blonde haired chevalier, but if she were to be honest, she hadn't had a day when he hadn't crossed her mind ever since the ball in Vietnam.

Nathan appeared suddenly, looking rather pleased with himself, and he went straight for Diva. "Now my darling, you know you shouldn't be singing that song, you must wait and be patient"

Diva looked annoyed at Nathan "I'm tired of being patient, I want to sing to my heart's content"

Suddenly a deep commanding voice came from within the trees "Now my dear, you must follow the rules. Like when I said that you should not go near you sister. It is all part of our plan"

The two queens and three chevaliers watched as a fourth chevalier emerged from within the trees.

Amshel.

* * *

**That's the chapter! Oh gosh! What will Amshel do? Will Diva stand up to him? Will he try to kill Saya? Leave a review and tell me what you think will happen or/and if you liked this chapter! :D reviews make me happy!**

**You might have noticed that this chapter is extra long. This is due to the fact that**** I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS OR SO,**** the reason behind that being that I will be on vacation! and will not have a lot of time to write, however I promise to write another extra long chapter for you all when I come back.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love, FirePrincess96 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood + in any way!**

**Hey guys!**

**I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long ): I actually had a small surgery done yesterday so I've been feeling a bit weird and sick. **

**Butterfly1987: In my personal opinion I think Amshel is more fasinated with Diva rather than Saya because she has been his little experiment ever since she was born, while Saya was allowed to live and roam around as she wished. I think he sees Diva as belonging to him, in a way. As for the lusting, I must admit I wonder about that as well and maybe I might write an extra after the story is done concerning that, but I think that Solomon has also shown signs of loving/lusting after Saya, so who knows lol!**

**User627: Your Welcome! As I said before you gave me an idea as to where to go with this and I'll give you a hint, part of it has to do with Kai. So hopefully I won't let you down. *fingers crossed***

**cross-over-lover232: Well we'll just have to wait and see (;**

**AnimeOtakuAnime: Thanks for all your 3 reviews. I'm sorry you didn't like how I made the sisters come together. I realize it is a bit unrealistic, but I needed them to settle their problems quickly so as to continue the story. I'm glad I'm improving and that you're liking the story. Here is the update!**

**KnightofCerberus: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story. I can't really tell you what's gona happen in the plot but you made some really great points which I plan on adressing as the story goes on. As for Diva hearing the guys on the riverside scene, remember she was crying and pretty much having an emotional moment which means she was distracted and not paying attention to her surroundings. Also I really don't think I will be using the schiff in this fic, so I'm sorry about that. Here is the update! (:**

**Guest: I really don't like Amshel either but well have to wait and see what happens.**

**GLB: Here is the update!**

**Once again I simly must thank you all for your amazing reviews, I absolutely love them! Thanks also to those who favorited or added this story to their alerts list, you guys are awesome!**

**I must admit I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter and I'm not cmpletely happy with it, but here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Everyone stood still as they watched Amshel emerge from within the trees. Haji immediately went to stand in front of his queen, his heavy black cello case at the ready. Meanwhile Diva just stared at her first chevalier, a slight fear in her eyes if you looked closely enough, and gave a small smile, a fake smile

"Amshel what are you doing here?"

He smiled at Diva before approaching her slowly "Well my dear, you did ask me to bring you here, therefore I thought it only appropriate to come and collect you. As you see it's getting late."

Diva gave a cold smile "There is no need for that, as you see both Solomon and Nathan are here. They will take me home when I wish to go home. You can go"

"I will, however not before you explain to me, my dear, why is it that you are in the _precious_ company of your sister, Saya" at this he gave a cruel smile in Saya's direction. Haji merely shifted his stance a bit, so as to hide Saya completely from Amshel's view, however her head could still be visible, by which she aimed her gaze at the eldest chevalier and fixed him with a glare.

Saya felt anger boil inside of her. Even though herself and Diva had just come to understand each other, she would be lying if she sad that she had hated her little sister before. All the contrary, she had always loved her sister so completely that grief overcame her at the thought of killing her, of what she might have had to do one day. Her love was such, that she felt completely enraged at seeing Diva's own chevalier treating her like an object. Saya took a deep breath and instead of speaking, she fixed Amshel with a cold glare. She understood that this was Diva's battle to fight alone, and she would not interfere unless at the request of the blue queen.

Diva faltered in her answer and grew nervous under Amshel's gaze. To be honest she had always feared a bit her eldest chevalier, for he had never treated her with love, even when he pretended. She knew he loved her, but only as a lab rat, a _thing_ with which he could pretend to be a scientist with.

"I missed my sister. I told you that, or are you so dimwitted that you would forget?" As always she hid her insecurities behind a strong façade. She hated hiding, however, it was the only way that she had managed to prevail her insecurities.

Amshel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The scents of both queens mixed in the air creating the purest, sweetest fragrance. He had never smelled anything as delightful as that in all his years. So his little darling was trying to defy him? Trying to get away to live a life which would be unproductive? He didn't think so, and he was going to show her that.

"Come Diva! Leave your sister behind. We have plans to prepare for and we must waste no more time!"

"No, I want to stay here for a while more."

He fixed his cold gaze on her "You will do as I say Diva! You will obey me, I don't care what you wish, and you will do as you are told."

Diva felt all those years of anger and resentment rise up inside of her and boil over. Even though she feared him, Diva had had enough. She was a queen no less and she would be treated as one by everyone, including Amshel. Before she could do or say anything Solomon stepped forward

"Now big brother, let's not overexert ourselves. Now did I hear you say that you care not for Diva's wishes? How can you say that and call yourself her chevalier? Is it not the solemn vow of a chevalier to live for and to protect his queen? To breathe to obey her every command? To live to fulfill her every wish?"

Amshel fixed Solomon with a cold stare "Indeed. However… sometimes vows must be broken to ensure the survival of our species, and sometimes freedoms must be denied as well as happiness. Sacrifices must be made!"

This time it was Nathan who stood forward "Now, now dearest. You cannot possibly be suggesting that we deny our beautiful queen of her freedom in exchange of putting her inside a test tube. That is absurd!"

Amshel merely held a small smile on his face "As I said before, sometimes sacrifices must be made."

"Enough!"

Her light voice carried through the air, a powerful and commanding ring lacing her tone. All those present turned their gazes to the blue queen. Said queen stood facing down, a strong power slowly filling her as she prepared for the confrontation that was sure to come.

"That is enough!" She strode so that she was standing but a couple feet from her first chevalier. All the memories which she had tried so hard to suppress came surging forward. The times where she had woken up in a lab, having no idea what had happened. The fear of being completely powerless before those who called themselves doctors but who she knew had no good intention towards her. Amshel repeatedly telling her that she was merely giving life by her suffering. All the blood that had been taken from her without her consent. She had not even been able to choose her own chevaliers and although she did love Nathan, Solomon and James she completely hated Carl and Amshel. "I've had enough of your mind games. All this time I have taken it, because you told me it was for something good. You convinced me that by my being unhappy, I would become stronger. That through this war, against my own sister, I would gain power, happiness and a better future for all. Well, you want to know something? I am not happy! I hate my life! I hate you! You are the monster who separated me from the only family I have left. You would have had me kill her! And for what? For you to continue your petty experiments? I think not, at least not anymore. I have allowed you to go this far but you will not continue to use me any further."

Diva was breathing hard by the time she had finished, her cheeks flushed and her hands made into fists by her sides. Both Nathan and Solomon stared at Diva, disbelief written all over their faces. How had they not noticed their queens misery? That the carefree, happy, playful Diva had all been an act? They both realized that this was all that she had been holding inside. Nathan held a hand to his face as to hide the shame he felt at not having realized this sooner. Solomon merely had a deep saddened look wishing he had paid more attention. Saya came to stand a pace behind Diva and put a hand to the latter's shoulder so as to give whatever comfort she could to her little sister.

Amshel merely stood before them with a small cruel smile on his face. He eyed the two queens and the three chevaliers surrounding them. Even though the sisters had been apart for a very long time, it was obvious to see that despite their differences they cared deeply for one another. Maybe the years apart had not destroyed their relationship as he had planned and hoped, but only made it stronger and made them yearn for one another. Well, he was not ready to give up his precious one and he was going to make sure that he didn't lose her

"Oh, really? And how precisely do you plan on stopping me?"

* * *

**Cliffie! What's gonna happen next? Cookies for whomever guesses it right! Thanks for your patience and I know it's not as long as it should have been but I couldn't resist and had to cut it here. Also as of Monday I will start my senior year (yay!) so it's probable that the updates do not come as often as they should, although I promise I will try my best.**

**Thanks for reading and as always,**

**Love FirePrincess96**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don not own in any way Blood +**

**Hello Everyone!**

**I cannot apologize enough. It has been far too long since I've last updated and there is absolutely no excuse!I will try to make this short. I want to thank everyone that has made this one of their favorite stories and those who are following as well. As for those of you who review, ya'll are wonderful and here are your (extremely late, please don't kill me) replies:**

**cross-over-lover232: I'm sorry to leave it on a cliffie, but I just coudn't resist. You're welcome, I loove updating and try to do it as soon as I can, however school tends to get in the way d: Thanks for your review. And here is the next chapter!**

**User 627: I want to thank you, You have been the only one that has reviewd on every single chapter and that means a lot to me! I realize that Amshel is OOC but for my puposes I'm afraid I need him to be a bit OOC. Sorry about that, and here is the next chapter.**

**BloodPokemon101: Thank you! I hope so too, lol! Thanks for your review. Here is the next chapter.**

**Well here is the chapter guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Diva panted as she tried to catch her breath. The sword in her hands was almost out of blood so she knew she had to act fast. Amshel stood a few paces away a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

_(Flashback)_

_"Oh, really? And how precisely do you plan on stopping me?"_

_Diva looked at him, rage burning in her eyes. She opened her mouth but didn't get a chance to speak as she heard her sister's voice ring through the air_

_"Haji, sword." Diva didn't have to turn around to know that the handsome chevalier had handed the red queen her sword. She didn't expect, however, that her sister would come to stand beside her and hand her sword to Diva. At Diva's questioning glance Saya nodded, assuring her sister that this was the way to go. As soon as Diva grabbed the sword's handle, Saya put her hand on the blade effectively cutting her palm and covering the sword with her blood. Her poisonous blood. _

_"Nathan, Solomon, out of the way."_

_Both chevaliers exchanged worried glances and were about to protest when the red queen caught their eye. She slowly shook her head; an indication that this was not their fight but Diva's. They both reluctantly stepped aside, now all three chevaliers placed themselves in front of the red queen. Diva took her stance, holding the sword before her with both her hands, her eyes glowed a deep blue before she closed them. At this Amshel let out a loud laugh "Oh so you will fight me then? It seems I have not trained you well enough my dear. It's something that is in need of fixing."_

_Diva opened her eyes and charged._

_(End of flashback)_

She felt extremely frustrated, while she had not managed to land a single blow that could hurt him, Amshel had knocked her over a few times. She knew she was running out of time and, more importantly, she was running out of Saya's blood. She knew Amshel knew this and that he would never allow her to back up enough for Saya to cut her palm again.

Diva glanced at her surroundings and she realized that she was, in a way, trapped. The clearing stood in front of her back to the forest. She knew that if she went into the forest her chances would be slim. In that second she realized her mistake. While analyzing she had let her guard down. Now Amshel held his now transformed arm above her and she could do little to block it. Diva prepared herself for the impact, but it never came.

Diva looked up and saw a big claw like armored arm had taken the blow, with no damage at all. She turned and she saw the one she least of all expected to see. "James"

"Mother" He turned to look at her and offered the same serious look as always, but with a little warmth in his eyes. He then turned his gaze on Amshel "What do you think you are doing brother?"

Amshel kept his eyes locked on James and said nothing as he brought his arm down. James then stepped in front of Diva in a protective stance "Have you gone mad? This is our mother, Our Diva!"

"And I am trying to keep her that way: Ours'!" Amshel said in a furious whisper "She means to leave us James, she means to go back to her sister and to stop our war and all of our efforts for a better future!"

James turned to Diva surprise subtly noticeable in his face. "Is that true Diva?"

Diva spoke in a deadly calm voice "Yes" She had noticed that there was no more blood on her sister's sword.

"But why mother?"

"I am tired of being an experiment James. I want to live a peaceful and happy life with my sister and all of our chevaliers. However _Amshel_—" she spit his name out like it was poison "—refuses to give me the life I desire and would instead have me put in a test tube for the rest of my existence. That's why I decided to get rid of him. Will you oppose me my darling James?"

James looked thoughtfully at his queen "Is that really what you wish?"

"Yes"

He then turned to face Amshel. "Well then it seems you are now an enemy to me as well, big brother."

Amshel then let out a laugh "Really? Well it seems, my dearest Diva that you are all out of blood." He gave out a cruel smile.

"Is that so?" the voice belonging to the red queen cut through the air, soft and calm enough to send shivers down anyone's spine. Suddenly Saya was behind Diva, a small trail of blood coming from her lips. In that moment Amshel realized that Haji was nowhere to be found. Most likely he was far away enough that, in his distraction, he missed the red queen and her chevalier leaving and the scent of his blood filling the air. Saya closed her eyes and smiled in contentment "Hmm. It has been such a long time since I've drank that much from Haji. I forgot how powerful I could be." She opened her eyes and stepped forward, once again grabbing the metal of her blade and cutting her palm, effectively coating her blade with her blood. "Well that's not a problem anymore."

Diva took a threatening step forward "Indeed it isn't." The she charged.

Diva was mildly aware of James' assistance in her battle, as she was completely focused in trying to kill the man, or rather, the monster in front of her. It all started to blur and she couldn't really tell friend from foe. She knew her sister along with Haji, Solomon and Nathan were far away enough so that they wouldn't be caught in the fight as Diva wished. But James couldn't just let her deal with this. Now _that_ upset her just a bit. Was she not strong enough? Did he think her weak and dependent on him? Well she would just have to prove him wrong.

Both sides parted for a moment. Diva, James and, surprisingly, Amshel were panting for breath.

"James, I want you to go and stand with the others. This is my battle to fight alone."

"I am afraid that I cannot do that. I am meant to serve and pro—"

"Exactly, you are meant to serve me, and I would like you to do so by obeying me and getting out of the way."

James seemed to struggle with his resolve but reluctantly parted and went to stand at the sidelines, an anxious look on his face.

And so the battle resumed. Diva had no idea how long the battle went on, but to her, it seemed like hours had passed, although she was fairly sure that it was no more than couple of minutes. To be quite honest, she had no idea how much more she could take.

Then it happened.

Somehow the blade managed to escape her hand and Amshel's long and strong hand grasped it. She registered the blade being moved in her direction, however she could not move. Or breathe. Or think. Once again, Diva closed her eyes and prepared herself for the impact, for death. But it never came. The sound of slicing flesh filled the clearing's air.

Diva opened her eyes and saw the sword lodged straight into James's heart.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I know most (if not all) of you want/expected Amshel to die in this chapter but, well life's full of disapointments d: JK but I need Amshel alive for a while more so... yeah. Please don't hate me, I promise I will make him suffer! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update within the next two weeks at the latest. **

**Please show me some love and review (:**

**And as always...Love,**

**FirePrincess96**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update! I'm in the middle of my exams weeks and it's been absolutely nuts!**

**I wish to thank all those who added this story t their favorites/alerts lists. You'll are amazing! As for all of those who review, you all make my day! and here are your replies:**

**User627: I can tell you that he will not become another David, but that he will have important-ish role to play in the future. That's one spoiler too many right there, lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**cross-over-lover-232: I think you misunderstood. Diva was using Saya's sword with Saya's blood in it. So yeah I did kill James, sorry bout that d: thanks for your review.**

**i need to log in: Thanks! I would love to read your story, however I couldn't find it, so if you could leave me a link or something I would gladly read it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**BloodPokemon101: Thanks! I am not completely sure, how much part the Red Shiel will actually play in all this. However they will be mentioned throghout the story. Thanks for your review.**

**darkflare75: Yes, but I am trying to make Saya turn into a different kind of person in way. Remeber that Solomon convinced her that Diva and the chevaliers are her true family and not Kai and Riku and since she believed him, she now has no real sentiments towards them. Also I'm pretty sure that Diva had not feed in a while, thus her weakened state and The rest of the chevaliers and Saya decided to let her fight on her own as it was her fight and stuff. Thanks for reviewing (twice!(:).**

**KightOfCerberus: Thank you! As to your comment I'm pretty sure that Diva had not feed in a while, thus her weakened state and also Saya had a really quick drink, not enough to really make her strong to fight Amshel. I really tried to exagerate on Amshel's power as he is to be the main villan of this story. I am sorry for the schiff but I never really cared for them (heartless little me, I know).**

** : Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it.**

**And withouth further ado, I give thee Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"NO!" her scream echoed through the clearing as she saw him fall.

Diva ran to James and pulled his head on her lap, his body had already started to crystalize. Meanwhile Solomon and Nathan, at the sight of their fallen fellow chevalier, sprang into action going after Amshel. Saya grabbed her sword from where it lay a few feet away from Diva and joined the fight as well; Haji, as always, right behind her. Amshel realizing the odds were completely against him turned, and with a self-satisfied smirk in their direction, fled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him mother" James rasped out. Diva gently stroked his hair

"Hush, you did absolutely nothing wrong. There is nothing to apologize for." She could feel he was fighting just to breath, she also knew it was only a matter of minutes as Saya's blood had been in direct contact with his heart.

He only spoke once more "I love you. Diva" he then closed his eyes and crystalized completely. Diva closed her eyes "I love you too James and I swear that you will be avenged" she felt something wet on her cheek. She had not realized that she had started to cry.

An arm came from behind her and held her to a strong chest as sobs shook her frame. He turned away from James' body and into those arms as she cried freely. She cried for her past, cried for James' sacrifice and she cried for the revenge she so dearly desired but that was out of reach at the moment.

Saya had wanted so very badly to go to her hurting sister but Haji had stopped her, silently shaking his head. She knew he was right, she had only just reconnected to her sister and really knew nothing about James, but she wanted to hold her baby sister so bad, to tell her that it would all be okay.

Nathan spoke softly from his place next to Solomon "Dear Diva, allow me to put him to rest" Diva merely nodded against Solomon's chest. Nathan then touched James's crystalized figure and using a small amount of power, turned him to dust.

Kai slammed his fist down on the table "What do you mean we wait?"

David sighed. It had been a really long night. The meeting had taken no less than 5 hours and he was completely exhausted. The last thing he needed right now was to deal with an obsessed teenage boy "There is absolutely nothing we can do at the moment Kai. Saya has turned her back on us, effectively cutting of any blood supplies that we could have used against chiropterans. Also there is no way of telling how much stronger she will get now that she is embracing her chiropteran-queen self."

"There must be something that we can do? Organize an attack! We can take the heaviest form of fire arms, the most destructive ones, and use them on the others long enough for us to get Saya back and talk some damn sense into her!"

Riku sat in the corner of the room, watching Kai and David. He had said nothing since they had arrived at Red Shield HQ. While Kai and David continued to argue, David trying to calm Kai down while the later thought of different ways to reach his goal, Riku thought of how much everything had changed in such a small amount of time. Their dad was dead, and they were in the middle of nowhere on a boat headed who-knows-where. Saya was gone and there was no way of telling if they would ever see her again.

He sighed, got to his feet and made his way towards the door.

"Fine. Whatever!" He heard Kai yell "Hey Riku, wait up" Soon enough Kai was walking beside him as they made their way to their rooms.

To say that Kai was in a bad mood would be an understatement. He felt completely frustrated and powerless, just as he had when this whole mess had started. Why were they doing nothing? For all they knew, Saya could be on her way to the other side of the world. She could be on some deserted island. Diva could have turned on her, or worse, Saya could be dead. Kai shuddered at the thought of his 'little sister' gone. But then he remembered something. The look on Saya's eyes when she stared at Diva. It had been that of a really deep love and understanding. A look Saya had never given to either Riku or himself.

'Damn it Kai stop it!' He shook his head to clear it of all thoughts. However no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but thinking about all the ways that he could get to Saya.

He suddenly stopped. Riku walked a few paces more before he noticed that Kai was no longer walking beside him

"Kai?"

Kai had his hands by his sides, made into fists. A determined look on his face "We're getting her back"

Riku gave him a confused look "What are you talking about Kai?"

"Saya. We are getting her back." Riku just looked at him lie he was crazy. Kai smirked "We're just going to have to find her. We've done it once, we can do it again"

* * *

**I know it's really short! Please don't kill me! I've been really busy and stuff so writing this was really hard as I couldn't really focus. So sorry if it's crappy I have no idea when I'll be uploading next, however, I hopeit will be soon. I just have to finish my exams first (Bring it on Calculus!)**

**Please review and leave me your comments!**

**And as always..**

**Love, FirePrincess96!**


End file.
